Searching
by Lu T
Summary: AU - Follows the story of a Mother and Daughter from two different worlds trying to connect
1. Arrival

Preview for next episode: Will she be the one to save Lorelai from destruction? Who is she, where did she come from and what does she want? Find out next time on Gilmore Girls.  
  
As she climbed out of the utility she had just hitched a ride in she felt the cold air hit her. But there was something different about the air in this place - it smelt of new beginnings, and even though it was cold out, it made her feel warm, comfortable for maybe the first time in her life.  
  
She was wearing a beanie underneath a tatty Nike cap with her crazy hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. Her college style t-shirt donned the words 'Stuff it', partially covered by an unzipped yellow sweater and a two toned blue and black baseball jacket. This was met with baggy blue jeans and scuffed brown boots. The only other thing the girl carried was a worn blue backpack.  
  
As she looked around what seemed to be the centre of town she spotted a 'food' sign, and even though the shop also possessed a hardware sign it wasn't the strangest thing she had ever come across. As she crossed the quiet street and entered the diner she wondered why such a small town would need a cross-walk. This thought was broken by the bell above her head attached to the door and a somewhat gruff looking man..  
  
"Do you want coffee?"  
  
The young girl looked strangely at the man and replied, "Do you automatically ask everyone who comes in here if they want coffee, or am I the lucky 100th customer or something?"  
  
The man seemed caught of guard with this response and nervously replied, "No, you just looked like you might want coffee".  
  
Unhappy with this she continued, "And how might someone who looks like they want coffee appear exactly?", surprising herself with the light sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Look, do you want coffee or not?" the man asked, starting to get impatient with the girl although not really minding the fast paced banter.  
  
Seeing the look on the mans' face soften after realising he may have been a little harsh, the girl simply stated "No-thank-you. May I please have tea instead?"  
  
"Tea?" he questioned. But before she could answer he continued with, "Okay, sure you want tea. Tea is good, nice and healthy".  
  
After deciding that the man was probably talking to himself anyway, a thoughtful look appeared on the girls' face. She was looking at what surrounded her. There was a bearded man in a cardigan talking with or rather at a plump, extravagant looking lady by the window, both being observed strangely by a weedy man with a pointy nose. The few other people in the diner, probably locals, didn't seem in the least bit bothered by the increasingly noisy exchange happening just a few feet from them. There was also a guy leaning against a post outside playing a guitar. He could have been one of the most content looking people she had ever seen. The girl liked that about this town. Even though she hadn't seen much of it, everyone seemed reasonably happy. After a only a short while the curious girl was again pulled from her thoughts by the rough voice of the diner man..  
  
"Here's your tea", he said as he placed the mug on the counter.  
  
"Thanks". A small smile grew on the girls face as she saw the large size of the cup in front of her. It was unusual for it to be served in such a way. Most of the places she had visited served things in small sized mugs or cups to make people pay more - one of her pet hates, but she was happy and the thought was dwindled away by the warmth of the first sip of liquid.  
  
The girl soon noticed the man had been wiping the same spot on the counter, at which she was sitting, ever since he had served her the tea. From the look on his face though it was clear he was thinking about something and she turned back to her own thoughts.  
  
After a few minutes the man approached the girl.. "So how's the tea?"  
  
"Very tea-ish" she replied mocking him just slightly. "Let me guess, this is the part where you ask me if I want a donut or something with the tea, sounding polite enough but really just acting like that so you can drum up some more business, right?" The girl stated quickly yet blatantly.  
  
Looking slightly bewildered the man replied, "It's a diner, not the Ritz".  
  
"Ohhh, right my mistake. So this must be the part where you offer me a free refill then", the girl said mischievously. Though she didn't show it, on the inside she was hoping desperately the man would comply as it was good tea and she hadn't eaten in awhile. She had decided long ago it was better not to show your weaknesses, to anyone.  
  
"Humph", was all he could muster up in response. He grabbed the pot and much to her delight refilled the mug. **After-all**, he thought, **I did make a full pot and waste is never a good thing**.  
  
"Thanks", the girl replied sincerely. The small diner was almost empty now. This made the girl feel more at ease as she had always hated being to close to people. Some of them were nice but quite frankly, most of them were just annoying.  
  
Usually the man wouldn't have cared for small talk with most of his customers but there was something about this girl that he couldn't quite kick. It was like he had seen her before somewhere and he couldn't place it.  
  
"So, are you just passing through?", he asked rather uncomfortably.  
  
**Great, small talk. Just what I wanted** she thought, but looked up at the man and said "Yup, just passing through", hoping to end the conversation there.  
  
She saw that the man was about to say something else but she didn't give him the chance. "Anyway, I have to go", she said, standing up to pull some money out of her jeans pocket.  
  
The man behind the counter got the hint and replied, "Okay, here I'll put that into a to-go cup for ya".  
  
"Thanks" the girl said, again quite sincerely after seeing that man had also toped up the cup for her. **Wow, two bouts of sincerity in one day, I must be sick** she thought, but then again, the man deserved it.  
  
@@@@  
  
The girl left the diner and headed toward the nearby bus-stop which she had seen on the way into the tiny town. She had been sitting there for quite awhile still holding the now empty paper cup when the plump lady from earlier in the diner approached her..  
  
"Well hello there dear" she said in a friendly vioce.  
  
The young girl turned to face the older lady properly and said "Hi".  
  
The older lady continued, "I hope you aren't waiting for the bus dear, you see they aren't running this weekend, due to the union strikes in Hartford. Won't be back up till Monday at least."  
  
"Oh, okay, thanks." She tried to hide it but the disappointment in the girls voice was evident as the lady walked away.  
  
@@@@  
  
As the bell once again rang over her head, the girl turned to the man behind the counter, "Don't suppose there's any chance of another free refill?" This was said in slight desperation but quickly hidden by the girl as she added with a smirk, "I still have the cup".  
  
He could tell she had been sitting in the cold for awhile by the colour of cheeks and nose so he obliged willingly although hiding that from her. Sitting at the exact same spot she had been in before she thought of what to do next. Hitch to the next town, although it was getting late and she probably wouldn't get a ride before it got dark, and not even she would risk the road at night. Or she could sleep over night in the town, probably in the park (if they had one), because she didn't have much money, and continue on tomorrow. Or..  
  
"Hey Mister?" She said trying to get his attention.  
  
The man turned, glared at her slightly and replied "It's Luke".  
  
"Right sorry, Mister Luke" she stated, knowing for well what the he had meant. Before he could respond she continued, "Do you know of anywhere I could maybe get a bit of work over the weekend?"  
  
He knew that the girl didn't have much money and wished he could help her but he wasn't one for knowing the town goings on and knew of nothing but again the chance for him to reply was taken away.  
  
"Oh, hello again dear", a voice from behind the young girl appeared. It was the lady who had told her about the bus earlier.  
  
"Hi.Again", she said, now facing the lady for the second time that day.  
  
The lady continued, "I happened to overhear your conversation with Luke here and I have it on good authority from Andrew from the book-store whose daughters' friends' mother works at the local hospital and even though she wasn't working last night she heard from another nurse who was there that one of the kitchen-hands' at the inn had a bad case of food poisoning". The lady took a breath. "So you may want to try over there. Ask for Lorelai, she's the manager. Oh I have to go dear, good luck", she finished upon seeing someone else she had to talk to.  
  
"Thank-you" the girl yelled after the lady. She then turned to the man who she now knew as Luke and said, "Good authority huh?".  
  
Seeing the bewildered but still amused look on the girls' face he explained, "That was Miss Patty. Dance teacher and local gossip extrodinare".  
  
Shaking her head all she could muster up was a "Wow". 


	2. The Inn

A/N - The girls identity will be revealed as the story progresses, but I have tried to include some small hints. This is my first fic so bare with me (.  
  
After getting directions, the girl now stood in front of the beautiful historic building which was the Independence Inn. Upon walking through the big wooden door she looked around from her position on the top step. Taking in the warm elegance of the building she was now standing in the middle of the room.  
  
A man in a very expensive looking suit was approaching her.  
  
"May I help you", he said in a think french accent.  
  
"Sorry?" She asked, not quite catching what the man had said.  
  
"May I help you", he repeated in am impatient tone.  
  
"Oh, ah, no". She answered, but the man did not leave. "No thank-you?", she tried again, but still the man remained. "Um, Nein Danke?" she said trying to remember what little German she knew.  
  
"I am not German, I am French", he stated.  
  
"Yeah, but it got you to say something right?", she replied knowingly. Again becoming impatient, the man ignored her comment. "What do you want little girl?"  
  
Sensing the man didn't want to deal with her she was about to ask to speak to the Manager but was interrupted.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lorelai, the Manager here, can I do something for you?" Standing in front of her was a tall brown curly haired lady who was immediately warmer than the building itself.  
  
"Oh, um, hi. I was told - Miss patty said - that you might have some work available just for the weekend?", she stumbled out her words.  
  
"Ahh, so Miss Patty heard about Jeff huh? Not record time but still quite respectable. Well she was right but we seem to be managing okay without the extra hands for now, I'm really sorry". The lady looked truly disappointed. There was a familiarity about this girl that had hit her as soon as she saw her, but what was it?  
  
"That's okay, thanks anyway", the girl said with a pressing smile. She was just about to turn to walk out when a shriek came from the back of the room.  
  
"Lorelai! Mitch and Walter just called in sick! So now am I not just down one person, I am down three!"  
  
The girl followed the voice and discovered it was coming from a short, chubby, rosie cheeked lady wearing a pink chefs outfit.  
  
This was followed by a "What?! Sookie, tell me you are joking" from Lorelai.  
  
"I am not joking. Mitch is Jeffs' room mate and he ate some of the clams that were left their fridge and Walter who is staying with them because he is in trouble with his wife for staying out late ate the rest of them. So now all three of them are sick." The lady who the girl assumed was Sookie explained.  
  
"Oh man. Sookie, tell me one thing - were the clams from Als'?"  
  
"Uh-huh", she nodded.  
  
"Oh boy", Lorelai said through a sigh.  
  
"What are we going to do? You have to hire someone, anyone!" The short lady said in a panicked tone. Quickly looking around the building in a state of desperation she spotted the young girl who had been observing the conversation with amusement. "You", she pointed to the girl, "You, can you hold a spoon and stir?"  
  
Still wondering whether the short lady was serious she answered hesitantly, "Um.yeah".  
  
"Good, you're hired" the short lady retorted and then as quickly as she had appeared she was gone.  
  
The girl looked at Lorelai, who hadn't been able to get a word in up until now, for conformation. Lorelai nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders at the same, ushering the girl to the kitchen.  
  
"So, um, that was our chef Sookie. She's a little crazy but totally harmless when not wielding kitchen utensils", the tall lady explained as they entered the kitchen.  
  
The girls' eyes widened when she saw the chaos. Sensing the girl was a little overwhelmed, Lorelai put a hand on her shoulder and guided her towards Sookie. "Come on, we'll get you started". She hadn't known quite why, but she felt protective of the girl.  
  
Normally she would have been quite uncomfortable with someone touching her but when Lorelai performed this simple act, she felt.calm.  
  
"Sookie, this is.", she stopped realising she didn't even know the girls' name.  
  
"Oh, um, sorry", she hesitated, not knowing whether she wanted these people to know her name. She thought quickly, "Ricki".  
  
Lorelai continued, "Okay, Sookie, this is Ricki. Ricki, Sookie", she said waving her hands between the two.  
  
Before she had a chance to say anything, Sookie had waved her over to a rather large pot and handed her quite possibly the biggest wooded spoon she had ever seen. "Okay honey, for now you can stir this, ten circles clockwise then ten the other way. As soon as it boils turn it off, but leave it on the ring. Then you can..", the instructions continued for a while but Ricki, as she was now known to these people, had a good memory and wasn't phased by it.  
  
Lorelai was able to cut in just long enough to say that she would be back later to check on things. She then exited the kitchen with coffee in hand.  
  
@@@@  
  
The night was hectic to say the least with Ricki moving from stirring to chopping and dicing to mixing. She even served a couple of tables. The dishwasher was just about loaded when Lorelai walked in.  
  
"Coffee!", she pleaded.  
  
'Here you go", Sookie said as she handed her a cup.  
  
Lorelai then turned to Ricki and said, "So how'd you go?" Ricki just held up both her hands and gave the woman in front of her a small smile. Lorelai looked at the girls' hands and saw a field of fluoro coloured band- aids. "Aww, at least you didn't end up in the hospital like the last guy", she said sympathetically, sharing Ricki's tired smile.  
  
"So Ricki, I didn't get a chance to talk to you before, tell me about yourself", Lorelai changed the subject while Sookie made sure everything in the kitchen was put away to her liking.  
  
"Well", Ricki started, not knowing exactly what to tell her. "I was just passing through but there was a bus thing and I pretty much got stuck here for the weekend". Lorelai motioned for her to continue. "So I figured I may as well make the most of it and try get some work while I was here".  
  
"And that's when you met Miss Patty and ended up here", Lorelai finished for her.  
  
"Yup". Ricki hoped she wouldn't ask to many more questions.  
  
"Well I can't pay you very much, but every little bit helps right?" Lorelai added.  
  
The girl thought quickly. "How about just room and board?" she suggested, knowing that the woman could only say 'no'.  
  
A thoughtful look appeared on Lorelai's face. "Well, we don't have any rooms in here thanks to all those crazy business vultures you helped feed tonight, but.you could stay in the potting shed". Realising that to someone who had never seen it, the potting shed had less appeal then cold 3 day old fires, she quickly added, "It's not much but it's warm and dry and has a bed and running water". She saw a look in the girls' eyes which most wouldn't have noticed.  
  
Ricki hoped that the huge relief she felt didn't show, even though she sensed that the lady in front of her had already picked up on it. "Okay, great. Thanks" she said not really knowing what else to say.  
  
"Okay, so Sookie if you are finished up here we can head out and swing by the potting shed on the way" Lorelai continued.  
  
"Okay hon, I am all done, lets go!" Sookie announced shutting the refrigerator door. Ricki thought it was amazing that Sookie still managed to sound cheery after the night they all had.  
  
@@@@  
  
Grabbing their bags and coats the three made their way quietly to the potting shed. They were all too tired to try and make conversation.  
  
"Well this is it", Lorelai announced as they approached shed.  
  
Ricki, who had been taking in what she could see of the grounds in the dim light saw what Lorelai was gesturing at. To her it looked more like a little cottage than a shed and she couldn't help but smile at it and its' surroundings. There was a lake with big trees, illuminated by the lights that were still on at the inn, it was beautiful.  
  
Lorelai unlocked the door and pointed out to Ricki everything she would need. For Lorelai it was a place of memories and she loved going down there. For Ricki it would be a warm place to sleep.  
  
Sookie watched the interaction and smiled. From the time she had spent with Ricki that evening in the kitchen, she could tell that the girl was a lot like Lorelai. Sookie felt that she was also something more than just a passer by.  
  
After making sure Ricki had everything she needed, Lorelai and Sookie headed towards the Jeep. Lorelai was unusually quiet, even for a tired Lorelai.  
  
"Everything okay hon?", Sookie asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just tired is all". Lorelai answered. Sookie knew that wasn't all, but she decided not to pry. Not until tomorrow anyway.  
  
"Hey Sook? Do you know anything more about Ricki? I mean I didn't even ask how old she was". Lorelai had discovered a second wind, Sookie wouldn't have to wait after all.  
  
"Well I think she said she was eighteen but other than that she didn't really talk about herself much" Sookie answered.  
  
"She's not eighteen" Lorelai told her friend bluntly.  
  
Sookie nodded her head in agreement, "I know".  
  
The rest of the trip was silent, both caught up in their own individual thoughts.  
  
"Thanks for the ride". Sookie broke the silence.  
  
"Anytime. Hey, tell Jackson to stay away from your car in future, I think the vegetables are feeling neglected". Lorelai told Sookie as she got out of the car.  
  
Sookie laughed and said "I will. See you tomorrow".  
  
"Bright and early", Lorelai replied and headed home.  
  
@@@@ 


End file.
